Imrani Baelheim
Dame Imrani Baelheim currently serves as Knight-Captain to the newly formed Knights of Lothar. The woman is known to have experienced glory and disgrace during her tenure in the Army of Stormwind. Returned now to a stoic un-moving temperament ; Imrani hopes to lead her brothers to greater glory under the banner of the House of Wrynn and the Grand Alliance. Ruthless on the field, unforgiving in her personal life; behind her wall-like demeanour, this woman is known to hide her cards, motives and goals very carefully. What you see is rarely the end of it all. =Appearance= A gray mane sits atop a chiseled old face. Her cheeks drawn back by years of scarring and broken bones; give her the appearance of a humanoid bear. There is evidence of acid and flame burning as well as puncture and slash wounds. One of these wounds claimed her right eye, which has been replaced by a magitech device that allows her to see through a sapphire crystal. Her smile is frightening , the scarred flesh gives her a jagged grin. Her scowl more fitting, leaving a flat expression on her once expressive face. Children often run in fear of her, citizens shake their heads and murmur expressions of pity, those who stood beside her in battle know the truth of it all. This visage has gained her the nickname “ The Grey Bear “ Her body is thick with muscle, but well built. She has broader shoulders than most women and is often taller than they. Bare handed she is known to hit like a truck and has little likeness for dresses or robes. Her gaze is often very cold and calculating. When she speaks, this woman has no fondness in her voice, even during times of grief. She gives off the appearance of someone born of, drenched in and surviving several bouts of wartime efforts. Arms and Armor Imrani is rarely if ever seen outside of a full suit of plate armor. The designs of which vary between a typical Kul’tirasian formal plate set and one of a more dulled and un-ornamented silver / steel . The armor is clean but never polished. The woman would explain it as her dislike for being a shiney target on the field. She wears several different styles of cloaks, but favors two. One is an emerald green with a dusty white anchor sewn into it. It shows evidence of having been set aflame once or twice. The second is a gold and sapphire embroidered blue cloak. This is worn only on special occasions. And she snaps if you try and touch it. Her helmets are usually fairly plain. Standard steel cap and grill. Occasionally she dons her Black and Gold horned helmet. It matches the rest of her dress plate, but is made of a twice forged obsidian. Imrani favors swords and shields, but is not in the position to deny her involvement with a vast array of pikes and polearms. Despite having been a sea-fairing woman at one point, she doesn’t particularly care for ranged weapons. Upbringing Imrani Baelheim was born Imrani de Barabarack to Melisande and Clarance a Baron and Baroness from Kul’tiras. She was raised in the fashion of one who is destined to be on the battlefield, engaging in squirship and sea-fairing training at an early age. Although war was not yet upon them, training was part of their way of life. Early Life She was born in the stone chambers of her Mother and Father on the onset of one of history’s stormiest nights. Her wails were mixed from her first breath with the clash of thunder and the shuddering of old stones. She was celebrated, but the priests whispered and feared. So violent was her arrival in the world that her mother, Melisande did not make it until the morning. Her father, in grief decreed that the child should not be raised in the upper quarters of the castle, but instead be housed amoungst the ladies in waiting. That she might escape the stink of death, and the haunting memory of her first day of life. She spent much of her early life cared for as best a grieving house could. Her father did not re-marry, but sought to nuture in his daughter the love he had left. As this was not much, her formative years were bleak and lack luster. She was educated to her status, learned of the light from an early age. Her teachers were priests and paladins from surrounding holds, rather than the artists and musicians her mother would have seen her taught under. She was destined to be her fathers warrior son, rather than her mother’s noble daughter. The Guidance of Ser Lise of Frank , And the Tutelage of a Knight Although surrounded by a doting entourage that would have loved nothing more than to earn her favor and please her father; Imrani did not bond with a female figure until much later in her life. On a festival eave, close to the time the spunky young girl came of age, a visiting knight from a neighboring hold caught her eye. There were times when she peered after the woman as she strode about the tournament fields. In the feasting hall she sat close to the knight’s elbow and begged of her stories of the fields of battle. At the festival’s end, Ser Lise was honor bound to depart from her young company and left for many seasons. During her time apart, Lise would write to the young Imrani, and through scripted letter, carefully read by her father before hand, she taught the noble-girl of honor and bravery. Instilling in her the strong desire to follow the path of knighthood. Although Imrani did not end up squired to Lise, she continued to learn much from her while training. When Imrani turned of age, she first picked up a sword. Ser Allan Davros was her chosen tutor and his brutal hand soon honed Imrani into a steelish and disciplined young woman. She was known to beat upon her squire brothers in a manner that befit a barbarian when they dared to cross her. She would often beat them harder if they started to cry. Although her father often protested this encouraged behavior, Ser Allan maintained his belief that she would grow out of it, or become feared through battle. The Un-wanted Future This behavioral schooling encouraged Imrani to loudly protest the inevitable decision that she should marry. Tied to her chair in her fathers study, the un-happy baronet was informed that a match had been struck for her with the son of an aging Duke. Promised that it would ensure her prosperity when her father passed on, Imrani was hardly convinced. She had met her intended but a few times during the summer before they were married in the winter; and she was taken from her childhood home to a new place. Maeren de Falo Urnst was not a cruel young man, but as he aged and his new wife refused to give herself to him but for the night of their wedding, he did become more loose with his hand and his loins. Followed by a string of courtesans and lovers, the heir to Urnst was all too happy to leave his frigid bride alone and satisfy his lusts amoungst an expensive string of companions. Only briefly after Imrani’s first son was born did he return to give his affections. Tamren , for so the son was named grew into his early years riddled with sickness and fatigue, dieing before he was three. The death took a great toll on both his mother, and his father. Although often found in taverns while his Duchess Wife ran their household, trained their guard and carried the burden of state; it seemed that the idea that he would not be able to see his line continue; poor though it was took a great toll on Maeren, and he soon passed with his kin. Left with the grief of having lost her child, and her husband ( Although the latter did not pain her much ) What kindness and comfort Imrani had learned from her babe-child disappeared almost overnight. Imrani summoned in herself such a tempest that she once more shook the stone walls and windows of her castle prison. The following months found Imrani with more plans to increase trade and training of troops than anything else. She determined that formally , her Duchy would join with the banners of the alliance and aid their causes. The ships sailed from kul’tiras, leaving the staff, students, stewards and stable boys behind. A trusted family friend would maintain the duchy while its mistress waged war. The Ocean Swallows Whole When Kul’tiras disappeared into the sea, and with it the Duchy, Imrani was not sure of her standing. Unknowing whether or not her people still lived, she ceased to formally claim her status as a Landed Noble and resumed efforts whole-heartedly in dedicating her forces and ships to the cause of the Alliance. When most of the fleet was destroyed, she moved their efforts inland. Personality WIP Philosophy and Politics WIP Faith and the Church WIP Romance and Relationships WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers